Odd, Strange and Weird Ideas
by Tekecar
Summary: A place that will feature all of the strange plot bunnies that run around in my head, which may or may not become full stories in the future. Don't hold your breaths. It will mostly figure crossovers and predominantly Harry Potter but other single fandoms are also possible.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sekirei they are the respective properties of their Authors and no money is made from this. Unfortunately.

Lite A/N: finding myself with writer's block I decided to vacate mind space by writing the amount of Plot Bunnies that are constantly hoping in my mind, and so this is born.

This was so just slightly beted so mistake may be many.

**An unusual Ashikabi.**

Harry had always thought his life wouldn't change but the incidents of the past several days had given the nine years old boy a hint of hope, even with the voice in the back of his head saying this is all a dream.

It had started as an ordinary day, he had been awoken by his aunt so he could cook breakfast and after breakfast he add been assigned several tasks to do, basically normal routine in the Dursley abode, but what started as a normal day would quickly turn surreal, because in the middle of the morning the doorbell rang, this was not unusual because sometimes one of his aunt's neighbors or some salesman would appear at random.

Events would probably had been different if his aunt was home but being a Sunday she had gone shopping with the members of her tea club and so only his uncle was home.

Opening the door at his uncle command he was surprised to find two beautiful women. The one in the front and logically the one who had rung the bell is a young woman with grey hair and also grey eyes, she is dressed in trousers and a black shirt, she also had the look of someone who commanded respect, the other by contrast had black hair and black eyes she is taller than the grey haired woman and had a tight one piece rose dress, the most important thing for Harry is her warm smile. He is not used to people smiling warmly at him.

"Hello my name is Takami Sahashi, this is the house of Vernon Dursley right?" Her question breaks the spell on him and with a shy nod he answers. "Ah, yes this is my uncles house, who are you?"

The woman had just opened her mouth to answer when a shout came from inside the house. "Boy, who is it, if it's a salesman make yourself useful and close the door in his face." He flinched a little at his uncles voice but seeing as he didn't know what the woman had come for and that she didn't look like any salesman he had ever seen he made the decision to play it safe.

"It's a woman by the name of Takami uncle!" his voice is just the right volume to reach his uncle in the living room without appearing to shout, his uncle didn't like when he shouted, or for that matter that he is even capable of speech.

The unmistakable sound of his overweighed uncle raising from the sofa and coming to the door is all the warning Harry needs to step aside so he isn't run over by the man.

The conversation that followed would be one of the most strange he had ever witnessed. Apparently Takami is a cousin of his uncle and thanks to his uncle's father she was able to go to university and take a degree in genetics, duo to the fact that she came to England for a seminar she decided to visit her cousin.

But the most weird thing and to him the most disturbing was when Takami asked her uncle if there was anything she could do to repay her debt, the calculating look on his uncle's face as he looked at him send shivers down his spine.

The conversation got heated from that point onwards and at this point the other woman that had introduced herself as Kazehana – what was it with the weird names – had shuffled him to the back garden and spent the time asking questions about the flowers in the garden, he was all too glad to leave and this distraction was welcomed with open arms.

A while later, his uncle appeared at the door to the garden and told him to pack his things, he would be traveling with Takami. Not used to disobeying his uncle and encouraged by Kazehana's smile and gentle push he packed and left the house with the two women.

And that is why two days later he is in an island in the middle of the sea waiting for Takami to reappear because apparently he needed some papers so he could become part of her family, he didn't know what being part of her family is like but she seemed like a genuinely good person and frankly he didn't think it she could be worse than his uncle.

Kazehana was supposed to be looking out for him but she had drifted away saying that she needed to find something to celebrate, this was two hours ago and he is in dire need of using the bathroom. So realizing that it wouldn't be good to pee his pants he left the office to look for the men's room. Ten minutes later and an enormous number of corridors later he found the bathroom and proceeded to relieve the pressure in his bladder.

Exiting the bathroom with a relieved looked he quickly realizes that he's lost, a small amount of panic gripes his heart as images run through his mind of Takami sending him back to the Dursleys and not even his excuse of needing to pee enough to change the woman's mind.

As he dissolves more and more into a panic state a glimpse of blond hair stops his frantic search and relieved he goes to ask the person to help him. The person turns out to be a girl the same height as him with blond hair. She is presenting her right side to him and so he can't clearly see her face but she has a one piece white dress and her arms are crossed over her chest, she is also taping her foot and as he inches closer to her he realizes she is looking impatiently at a water dispenser.

Seeing her mix of confusion and annoyance, he decides to be nice and retrieve a cup of water for her, she is startled when he appears and her annoyed expression turns to amazed when as he operates the machine.

Finished with filing the plastic cup with water he turns to her and presents the cup, the girl – who now that he has a good look at her realizes she is very pretty – looks from the cup in his hand to his face and to the cup again. Reaching slowly she picks the cup from his hands inadvertently touching him in the process, he lets go seeing that she has a firm grip on the cup but is bewildered because she is still looking at his hand and the cup is seemingly forgotten, he also notices the blush on her cheeks, but having never really interacted with kids his age he doesn't understand her reaction.

The events of the following seconds would be forever imprinted in his mind as the day his life completely changed.

The cup fell to the floor spilling its crystal clear contents on the white floor, and as he opened his mouth in surprise he noticed that the girl is kissing him. In the mouth with her mouth, just like the adults in those romantic movies his aunt likes to see. But as his mind is about to engage again and he is preparing to push the girl away so he can ask what is going on wings come out of her back and he freezes.

They are blue like flowing water but as they extend from her back they catch the light from the sun coming from the windows and an incredibly beautiful kaleidoscope of colors illuminates the room, just like that one time one of his teachers in primary school brought a prism to show his class.

Just as sudden as they appear the wings seem to condense on her back on a blue symbol that he can't see very well since her hair is in the way, but even that disappears without a trace, and like that the girl cuts off the kiss and he finds himself lost in her blue eyes a strange feeling of protectiveness appears in his chest as he maintains eye contact.

The girl opens her mouth still maintaining eye contact and says something in a foreign language – probably Japanese – that he doesn't comprehend but he doesn't need to for her words seem to resonate in his soul and he is utterly and totally convinced that this girl will stay by his side forever.

ooOoo

The two of them were found second after that by Takami and immediately ushered to the office where he was supposed to have waited, along the way Takami started talking to a small device she retrieved from the pocket of a white lab coat that she has now dressed. The girl still hadn't said anything but her hand remained firmly attached to his the entire way.

When they arrived at the office Takami ordered them to sit and proceeded to stalk back and forth with an annoyed look on her face. A few minutes of waiting later and Kazehana now without her smile stepped into the office followed by another woman, this one had a very unusual hair color – it is lavender.

Almost as soon as Kazehana entered the office Takami started to lay on her in Japanese, but even with the language barrier he can understand that Takami is very angry with Kazehana. During Takami heated discussion the girl by his side seemed to sink on herself, concern rose inside him and not really knowing what to do he squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, which seemed to be the right thing for she returned it with a slightly weaker one.

Suddenly the shout stopped and he reluctantly breaks eye contact with the girl – whose name he still doesn't know – and takes in the two women that were even seconds ago in a heated discussion, it seems that the lavender haired woman had stepped forward and is talking in a calm tone with Takami and Kazehana.

Whatever it is that she said made Takami release a sigh and look at him with a sheepish expression on her face. "I'm sorry about that Harry but what just happened is a very serious thing and I just reacted badly. I apologize." And she finished her apology by giving a bow.

"Did I do something wrong, are you going to send me back to my uncle?" his decides to ask in a meek tone of voice while lowering his head, he is more concerned about being separated from the girl at his side if they send him back to his uncle. "No Harry you did nothing wrong, but as I said it's a very serious and delicate situation and it took as all by surprise, don't worry though everything will be okay." He raised his head and saw the smile on her face, a smile that he had never seen on his relatives face.

With a sense of relief he relaxed the tension in his body and gave a small smile, they weren't going to take him away from the girl and to the Dursley's that for the moment was all that mattered.

This event would change the lives of several persons but now that his mind had been put to rest and a yawn left his mouth he realized he is very sleepy. Takami also noticed and ushered him to a room with beds telling him to rest and that they would talk more when he isn't so tired. As he lays his head on the soft pillow he vaguely noticed something else laying down with him, but as tired as he is from the plane flight and the multitude of events that happened he knows without a shadow of a doubt that the girl with the blue wings is right next to him, allowing a smile to appear on his face he drift off into the land of dreams.

His dreams were filled with an angel with blond hair and blue wings.

ooOoo

After the winging, which apparently is the name of the event where the Sekirei gain their wings, and the entire explanation about what the Sekirei actually are – is brain is still hurting from the amount of information, and let's not talk about actual aliens – he found himself considering the blond girl whose name is Tsukiumi – which is the Japanese for Moon Sea. A name the found very pretty – from what he had understood of Takami's explanation since Tsukiumi is now winged to him that makes him an Ashikabi and basically she is now like is wife or something.

He found himself not caring one bit about that and once he realized they would not be separated since it's very bad to separate the Sekirei from the Ashikabi, Takami came with an ingenious solution to explain to her children and the outside world Tsukiumi's relation with him.

And so Tsukiumi Potter cousin of Harry Potter was created, and the official story is that their parents died in a car accident and they were orphaned, and Takami being a cousin of the Potters adopted the two of them.

Harry Potter the boy who had noting suddenly found himself with a mother figure two cousins, a boy the same age as him, a girl one year younger and his cousin Tsukiumi who is also his wife – of course, the last part is a secret but he doubts everyone would believe him if he introduced Tsukiumi as his wife.

Then there is the matter of Kazehana's punishment, since the winging happened because she should be paying attention to a child and decided to go frolicking, Takami and the lavender haired woman – whose name is Miya – placed the responsibility of training Tsukiumi in the use of her powers in Kazehana's hands. And Kazehana naturally decided to teach poor Tsukiumi in more things than just her power. He would rue and very much enjoy the day Tsukiumi decided to put those thing to the test.

Normally there would not be a need for specialized training but due to the fact that Tsukiumi's winging was very unexpected her adjustments had not been fully realized and Takami was not about to try and adjust a winged Sekirei so only Tsukiumi's strength had been adjusted being the easiest to manage. Bottom line in terms of powers Tsukiumi rivaled the more experienced disciplinary squad, so Kazehana being also an elemental type was placed as her teacher.

Still the thing that could blow their careful story was the fact that Harry didn't speak Japanese and Tsukiumi didn't speak English. The fact that Harry couldn't speak a lick of Japanese was to be expected, the problem was in the unusual situation of Tsukiumi not speaking English, which was impossible since according to the story created by MBI they were both English and had been raised together since birth.

The problem had an unexpected resolution on the simple fact of the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei as provided by one Takehito Asama. It had been a long standing theory among the scientists intimately familiar with the Sekirei and their unusual condition that there was the possibility of a Sekirei producing adaptations to better fit with their chosen Ashikabi preferences, a theory that until Tsukiumi's winging had been just that a theory.

Therefore when on the third day of Tsukiumi's winging to Harry Potter the two of them were found having a conversation in English – granted Tsukiumis's English was rather broken and sometimes mispronounced but still good old English – a party erupted among the nerdy scientist involved in the Sekirei project.

But probably the greatest change in the entire dynamic between MBI and the Sekirei in their responsibility happened when Takehito decided to "retire" from active duty in MBI so he could observe and teach Harry Potter. Takehito knew that even if Tsukiumi would be speaking English in no time, Harry would take a lot more to learn Japanese which prevented him from attending school, so with that in mind Takehito repaired his family home – a traditional Japanese abode – and took upon himself to teach not only Japanese but also math, science and history to Harry. What really took everyone by surprise, even the crazy president of MBI, was when Miya joined Takehito into taking care of one of her precious feathers and her Ashikabi.

ooOoo

Life for Harry was going very well he had a family, a few strange and awesome aunt's and a very cool uncle with a very goofy friend called Seo which aunt Miya disliked.

He could now speak a little of Japanese thanks to uncle Takehito and his Tsuki – he had come up with her nickname once when he had been watching her stare at the moon at it had stuck, but only he could use it – which took upon herself to teach him more every night. He had also once seen aunt Miya practice with her wooden sword and finding her very cool he had asked if she could teach him how to fight like her. She had said no, but being very persuasive it only took a few more requests for Miya to accepted teaching him the basis, of course, Tsukiumi had jumped at the chance of joining him in an activity and soon they were both learning swordsmanship.

His relation with Tsukiumi was growing each day and he could no longer imagine a life without her, they did practically everything together from bathing to sleeping in the same bed, he may be nearly eleven but he doesn't care, Tsuki takes away the nightmares about an evil laugh, a scream and a green light that used to wake him up scared because of something he couldn't understand. The only problem with a problem in all this is his cousin Minato that has to suffer his sister weirdness, he liked Yukari like a sister but he is pretty sure there is something wrong with her since she reminds him of that time Dudley ingested too much sugar, it had been a very funny afternoon.

Of course, the life of the youngest Ashikabi that had winged the youngest Sekirei to date and that had a very weird family dynamic that consisted but is not restricted to a bunch of alien women that he called aunt's, could predictably only get weirder.

Aliens he could manage, being technically married at the age of nine – he didn't mind at all, having a cousin that seems to be on a constant sugar rush – meh he had seen worse.

Finding out he is a wizard, could do magic, and the one who told him that is a huge man with a black messy beard, dressed in a scraggly coat and looking as if the concept of a bath was a foreign one. Yep, it's no wonder he thought the man crazy.

ooOoo

The conversation had been surreal and the man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, realizing that things weren't as simple as delivering a letter to the most famous boy in magical Briton, took upon him the decision of contacting the Headmaster of Hogwarts, so that some kind of compromise could be reached. When Harry had heard that Tsukiumi couldn't go to Hogwarts with him because she wasn't a witch he had flatly refused to go, and no matter how much Hagrid extolled the virtues of magic Harry hadn't budged an inch.

So when two days later the Headmaster of Hogwarts appeared at Maizon Izumo, the accorded meeting place by Harry, – because let's face it Miya lived there and Miya is scary – he became convinced that wizards are crazy. Albus Dumbledore is an old man with a long white beard, white hair, twinkling blue eyes and the most horrible fashion sense he had ever seen. And he is in the presence of Minaka quite frequently.

To be frank he didn't mind studying magic because it sounded fascinating but there is no way he will spend ten months away from Tsukiumi even if he could visit during the Christmas break. So after much talking, cajoling, treats and tea drinking they had arrived at a satisfying solution for both parts. It is simple and most of all is backed by ancient rules that prevents those that will eventually disagree with having a non magical person during the school year at Hogwarts, of course, everyone kindly forgot to mention that Tsukiumi could do something that could pass by magic, but by unanimous decision they decided to let the poor fools find that for themselves.

There is an ancient rule in the Hogwarts charter that states those of noble magical blood could bring a servant with them, regardless of said servant magical status as a personal aid, this had mutated into bringing their personal house elf when the elf's started to work for wizards as servants, but the original line is still there and there for completely legal. The law also obligated the Headmaster to provide quarters for the servant or the master-servant duo if such was required.

Since Harry belongs to a noble house, low nobility apparently, but seeing as the only important part is that the student must belong to a noble house, as such he is more than qualified for it.

Harry wasn't happy but realized that this solution afforded several protections to Tsukiumi making her virtually both untouchable and a non-existence to the pure-blooded population of the school. Because after all she would be but a simple servant.

With indications for the Leaky Cauldron in London and a meeting with a member of the faculty to purchase the school supplies arranged for the twenty-fifth of August, they bade farewell to the Headmaster. Then the four adult present in the living room during the negotiations – Miya, Takehito, Kazehana and Takami – made the vow to never tell Minaka about magic and that Harry is a wizard, now they only needed to came up with an excuse to send Tsukiumi to Scotland with Harry that could fool that moron Minaka.

That actually went easier than expected, mostly because Takami threatened to castrate Minaka if he refused and apparently she was going to do it with a kitchen knife, that just by coincidence she was carrying in her hand when she gave the ultimatum.

For those present, the image of the CEO of MBI trying unsuccessfully to hide inside a drawer of his office desk was the most amusing thing they had ever seen. Pictures were taken.

And so it was that on the twenty-three of August Harry and Tsukiumi accompanied by Takehito and Miya embarked on a private flight to England, were they would spent the time until the first of September visiting London, upon which Takehito and Miya would return to Japan while Harry and Tsukiumi would go to Hogwarts.

On the twenty-fifth accompanied by a stern looking witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall they went shopping for Harry's supplies.

The first surprise of the day for Harry is the goblin bank of Gringotts and the amount of money that his parents had left him, he also noticed the goblins giving Miya wary looks. After exiting the bank they proceeded to make the easier shopping like book, his school robes, stationary supplies like parchment and quills to write – he decided that with the exception of essays he would use normal notebooks and fountain pens – and the apothecary for the potions kit. There were other things he bought like a cauldron a telescope a trunk to place all his school supplies and various miscellanea that could be useful

Then came the time to buy his wand and according to McGonagall Ollivander's is the best wand maker in England. With a sign above the door proclaiming "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C" Ollivander's is a narrow and shabby little shop with a window display consisting of a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. The inside is frankly not that with the walls from floor to ceiling lined with thousands of small boxes, the shop is also poorly illuminated.

Mister Ollivander is a strange man with white hair and eerie moon-like eyes that seem to stare deep into your soul, he can also apparently remember every wand he ever sold after which he proceeded to describe Harry's late parents wands, frankly it is mildly disturbing.

After a tape-measure had crawled all over his body even measuring the distance between his nostrils, Ollivander proceeded to disappear into the depths of his little shop, returning some time later caring several wand boxes.

He had the feeling practically confirmed by the ever growing pile of boxes on the counter that he had tried nearly every wand in the shop, surprisingly in contrast to his ever deepening depression Ollivander seemed more and more giddy about the situation.

After he tried what looked like to him as the thousandth wand – a holly and phoenix feather – Ollivander stopped giving him wands and simply stood staring at him.

"You Mister Potter are a tricky costumer, but I have never failed to match a wizard with his wand," he recognized Ollivander's tone of voice since he had heard Minaka use it more than once. It's of a child that has just received a very expected gift. Before he could say anything Ollivander continued. "I think, yes, I am most certain why none of these wands chose you Mister Potter." And without waiting, Ollivander once more returned to the depths of his store.

He heard Miya asking McGonagall if this is a common event and barely heard her negative answer, he and Tsukiumi are looking at each other in a way that only two very close people can, they both noticed the look Ollivander gave her before he disappeared again.

A soft sound heralded Ollivander's return and Harry noticed the silvery box he carried almost reverential in his hands. "One of my ancestors dabbled in alchemy and at the end of his life created four unique wands attuned to the four classical elements," Ollivander casually commented in his soft voice almost as if he is talking about the weather, almost. "This particular wand is especially attuned to the element of water, thirteen inches Birch Wood and a lock of hair from a water Nymph."

Harry carefully and slowly reached for the wand in the silvery case which is also silver in color. As soon as his finger closed around the wand, a feeling that he could only describe as water spread from his fingertips to encompass his entire body. The wand reminded him of Tsukiumi.

He gladly gave the forty galleons for the wand not caring that it is a lot more than usual for a wand. The wand may remind him of Tsuki but the hug she gave him when he bought the wand was so much better.

ooOoo

On the first of September Harry, Tsukiumi, Miya and Takehito crossed the portal to platform nine and three-quarters at ten in the morning, Takehito had tried out of scientific curiosity and had been surprised that he could enter the platform where the Hogwarts express is waiting to make the journey to Hogwarts. They had discussed it among themselves but none had a conclusive idea why someone without magic could cross the gate since McGonagall had told them only magical people could do it, logically once more Miya and Tsukiumi seemed the exception to the rule, Takehito proposed that it is maybe do to the fact they are Sekirei and their powers maybe counted as magic. They still didn't had a clue why Takehito could enter but decided to not bother with that anymore, there are goodbyes to make.

Their journey in the Hogwarts express was rather uneventful, Harry had spent the days since the Shopping trip studying the theory in the books and practicing some simple spells, one of which is a very useful spell designed to lock something normally applied in school trunks, so naturally Harry decided to experiment on the compartment door and it was surprisingly effective, so with the curtains closed the two of them enjoyed a quiet and undisturbed journey.

The journey from Hogsmead to Hogwarts castle was very interesting especially the big lake, he and Tsukiumi agreed that they would spend a lot of time in proximity to it; he also had to admit that the view of the castle reflected in the water was breathtaking. Inside Hogwarts the ghosts, enchanted ceiling and the singing sorting hat made him feel that the decision to come to Hogwarts was a good one.

"Potter, Harry." The sound of McGonagall calling his name awoke him from his contemplations and he started walking to the stool and the hat that would sort him. On the way there he noticed his name referenced in an increasing amount all around the great hall, he paid no attention to that and placed the all too big hat on his head.

"Ah, Mister Potter what an interesting set of circumstances surrounds you, very difficult to sort you are," for some reason the fact that the hat is talking directly to his heat is not what disturbs him, but the fact that the last part sounded like Yoda from the Star Wars movie, that is disturbing. "Hum, difficult, Slytherin is out of the question for you and your bonded wouldn't fit in there, and while you are brave Gryffindor doesn't seem appropriate. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, that is the question."

Great now the hat is quoting Shakespeare.

"It seem the answer is obvious don't you think so Mister Potter," Frankly he had no idea what to think. "It's obvious that it can only be."

"Hufflepuff."

ooOoo

As I said in the beginning I'm suffering from writer block so this came on. I have no intention of turning this into a story but I will be updating with snippets about the seven years at Hogwarts and later of the Sekirei plan.

Ironically I found as I was writing this a story very similar to mine also in a folder of weird ideas from the awesome Racke – Id1890123, that bear a lot of similarities to this story, but seeing as I was already halfway I decided to write the rest and screw it.

More importantly this folder will feature from crossovers to single fandom stories and not all of them will be about Harry Potter although the great majority will.

With that said Tekecar out.

Peace.


End file.
